halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulpine
Vulpine The Vulpine were a species of sentient furred mammals found on the planet (and later, colony) of New Blenheim. The Vulpine were naturally clever, quick to learn, and very adept and innovative with machinery and technology. Thanks to prolonged coexistence with members of humanity on New Blenheim, the Vulpine were on very good terms with the United Earth Government, and eventually became a UEG protectorate. Characteristics The size of Vulpine varied greatly due environmental factors – such as (but not limited to) diet and exercise. The mass of the average adult male lay roughly between 55 to 68 kilograms, while the average female was 50 to 60 kilograms. The average lifespan of the average male Vulpine was roughly 43.8 years; the female, meanwhile, enjoyed a slightly longer average lifespan of 44.3 years. The Vulpine were digitigradal bipedal humanoids, roughly 149 to 164 centimetres (4.9 to 5.4 feet) in height; and capable of walking on their four-toed padded feet, hence leaving their arms free to manipulate tools with four fingered padded hands and an opposable thumb.Meanez, Y. and Philips, J. (2583). The Anatomy of the Vulpine. University of New Blenheim. Pg. 112. “''The obvious pads on the hands and feet of Vulpines is likely reminiscent of evolving from a species of Vulpes-like quadrupedal; ironically, no fossils of such species has yet been uncovered from the soil of New Blenheim.”. All Vulpine process a thick pelt of fur across their bodies; the colour of the fur is dependent on the genes of the parents. However, the most common color of fur seems to be either an almost ruddy red/brown or grey. Given New Blenheim’s bitterly cold winters, Vulpine grew thicker winter coats to allow them to survive in such climates. They shed these coats mid-way through the spring; roughly half a year after they grew them. Meanez, Y. and Philips, J. (2583). ''The Anatomy of the Vulpine. University of New Blenheim. Pg. 174. '' While this winter growth of fur was certainly essential to the early survival of the species due to the frigid winter climate; with the entire species clothed by the 800s BCE, it is an interesting question why this growth of fur still occurs.'' Another trademark of the Vulpine was their “fox-like” faces, an obvious muzzle, and two large pointed ears on the top of the head. They also processed bushy tails; roughly two-fifths of their height, with a white tip. Meanez, Y. and Philips, J. (2583). The Anatomy of the Vulpine. University of New Blenheim. Pg. 174. “''The Vulpine tail is quite intriguing: at some point (even today), its purpose was a balancing aid and useful as a pillow when curled up.” History Little is known about the Vulpine in their early history; as much of the little that is actually known was passed down by word of mouth through countless generations, before eventually being transcribed upon the adoption of a written language. Hence, these tales lack much in the way of credibility, although certainly not in the way of creativity.Griffith, H. and Dreinx, R. (2589). ''Long Nights: The Ancestral Stories of the Vulpine. Potsdam Publishers, Inc. Pg. iii. “''While these tales are most certainly interesting and creative, it is unlikely that much of these tales are completely accurate. But much like rumour, there is some truth to them; buried deep within.” However, archaeology shows that early Human and Vulpine development to be similar; both seemed to evolve from more primitive quadruped species to a more advanced tool-using biped. In addition to this, early histories seem to be remarkably similar. Early Vulpines formed small transient hunting communities that moved north in summer and south in winter in pursuit of prey. These ‘tribes’ (in lieu of a better term) were led by a single leading figure who ruled over the entire group, with a close friend or a mate effectively being the second in command; under whom were the ‘lieutenants’ of sorts, who lead sections of the tribe to hunt successfully.Rainez, Palve. (2591). ''Vulpine: A History. Theims Printing Co. The hunting tribes seemed to have followed the same routes north and south on their travels year in and year out – possibly due to prey following the same route tracks or because of the drawing of crude maps. Around 200 BCE (in human-chronology), the first permanent settlements seem to have been founded in areas that were naturally easily defendable. Many of the previously mentioned transient tribes relocated to these larger settlements for numerous reasons: the most prominent seemed to be the division of labour (allowing for the workload to be distributed more evenly) and better shelter (most shelter was of wood and stone construction). Furthermore, the largest advantages of living in a permanent settlement were increased safety and increased access to food stuffs year round. Slowly, most nomadic groups ended up living in these settlements; correspondingly, the population of Vulpine grew exponentially thanks to the longer lifespans of Vulpine. These settlements were initially led by an absolute monarchy – with an appointed family member of the founding leader being chosen to take over in the event of the monarch’s death. However, as time progressed towards the early CE years, the monarchy slowly evolved into a form of an oligarchy due to the difficulties of overseeing a large state. As each city-state’s population grew, the need for agricultural land increased in order to keep the population fed. As a direct result, the first large-scale Vulpine-on-Vulpine fighting began to occur over land in between city states. Wars between these states were brutal and often neither side gave quarter to the end short of unconditional surrender – though the victors usually allowed the losing side’s civilian population to be integrated into their state. Slowly, technological advances were made due to armed conflict; essentially a well-advanced entry into a ‘Bronze age’ of sorts. By 1600 CE, several Vulpine civilizations emerged: along with common written language, currency, but different and distinct cultures. Each nation spanned a considerable portion of the planet’s surface and contained millions of citizens. These three civilizations were perpetually at war with each other; up until the political unrest at home resulted mass civil disobedience and the rejection of the monarchies/oligarchies as leaders of the nation in 1621. This occurred in all three nations almost simultaneously – resulting in anarchy and pandemonium. Several prominent Vulpine philosophers (Yend’a Kensa, Resnd Hanez, and Ewala Jaksa) rose to power within months; each making peace and implementing a form of direct democracy in each of the three nations, with a method of democratically electing a government of the people for the people.Rainez, Palve. (2591). Vulpine: A History. Theims Printing Co. Pg. 478. “''One controversy that has arisen relatively recently is the uncanny way the uprisings of 1621 occurred and the method the implantation of direct democracy by Yend’a Kensa, Resnd Hanez, and Ewala Jaksa was conducted. Recent writings on the subject help give weight to the theory that the three “great philosophers” of the time were actually the perpetrators of the uprisings – each acting to spur rebellion in their nations. The secret cabal that seems to have been Kensa, Hanez, and Jaksa not only reshaped the face of Vulpine society, but helped bring about a permanent lasting peace. However, this has been blamed for the resulting near “domestication” of the Velpine species; for when Humanity arrived on New Blenheim, they chose to peacefully coexist instead of repelling the alien invader that so corrupted Vulpine culture.” Through the newly implemented direct democratic system, the three major factions were split into 17 independent nations; each (largely) peacefully coexisting with each other and developing minor cultural differences, all the while slowly advancing technologically. By 2371 CE, the Vulpine had no contact with other sentient species, and was loitering roughly midway through the human equivalency of the Iron Age. Likely, Vulpine civilization would have eventually evolved to appear much like that of medieval Europe had Humanity’s explosive arrival on their planet of New Blenheim not occurred. On the 13th of March 2371, the Colonial Military Administration colony vessel ''Cornwallis preformed an emergency exit out of ‘Slipspace’, hundreds of light-years off target - but a mere 100 million kilometres off New Blenheim. With the realization that the Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine aboard the Cornwallis was wrecked due to defective manufacturing and their calls for help futile due to the distance from any human colony, the colonists looked at New Blenheim for potential colonisation. CMA AI “Marin” (MIL AI 0062-1). CMA ''Cornwallis Ship’s Log''. Unpublished. Entry 249. “''13 March, 2371: The CMA Cornwallis has made an emergency drop out of Slipstream space due to a defect within the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight engine. There is no chance of repair given the lack of tools and crew with such specialty. Triangulation using major stars shows that the Cornwallis is 149.2 by 97.7 lightyears off target – so far off course we will likely be presumed lost. However, by a statistically improbable fluke, we seem to have emerged in real space a mere hundred million kilometres off what seems to be a medium-sized habitable planet. Given the situation, colonization of this planetary body seems to be the best option for the continued survival of the 1,763 bodies aboard.” Scientific teams were landed on the surface of New Blenheim, and it was found that it had an atmosphere suitable for sustaining human life, a cold but bearable climate, and much in the way of unique and native wildlife. The scientific team also encountered a small patrol of Vulpine soldiers from the state of Jedufi, armed with swords and spears, and covered in iron armour. This was much to the surprise of the ''Cornwallis expedition, who hadn’t expected to encounter sentient life here, of all places.Mayers, Theodore. (2371) Personal Journal of a stranded Xenobiologist. Unpublished. Pg. 151. “''It was quite remarkable! Furred sentient fox-like bipedals in iron armour…they must have reached this technological stage much like humanity did – over time and though innovation! If only there was a way to transmit news of this find back to Earth… This is long-awaited proof that Humanity is not alone in the Galaxy… I do hope that the CMA folks plan to coexist with the aboriginal species – and not steamroll them in the fashion of colonial Europeans; because this is a wonderful opportunity to aid a fledgling species reach the level of technological mastery humanity is at. In my opinion, this is essential for the continued survival of the stranded humans aboard the'' Cornwallis.” The encounter was peaceful, although both parties regarded each other as utterly alien and correspondingly acted coolly to each other. There were, however, attempts at communication; however, these efforts on both sides proved futile as both found each other’s languages to be incomprehensible. The Vulpine soldiers eventually left the scientific team, leaving them free to return to the vessel with their findings. The Captain of the CMA ''Cornwallis, Captain Catherine Woods, held a confidential meeting with his 73 officers and the 84 degree-holding intellectuals on board to discuss what the options were regarding these “sentient foxes”. Despite some xenophobia on the part of some of the crew, it was decided that the only real option the colonists had was to peacefully coexist the sentient “aboriginal” species.Woods, Catherine; Cpt, UNSCNR (UNSC Service Number: 00432-19274-CW). CMA ''Cornwallis’ Captain’s Log''. Entry 397. “''14 March, 2371: Apparently there is sentient life down on this new habitable planet – and something just short of a panic is starting to surface among the crew and intellectuals who know of the existence of the fox-like sentients (as the colonists themselves have not been revived from cryogenic suspension as of yet; hence are unable to worry). As a result, I sat down with my officers and the intellectual colonists to discuss what we should do in regards to them. There were obvious xenophobic elements that simply called for annihilation of the natives with our superior armaments and the use of the Cornwallis as an instrument of death (over my dead body, might I add). This small minority was silenced by an xenobiologist , who made the excellent point that “…we can’t justify treating them like the Colonial Europeans did the natives in the lands they colonised – making them second rate citizens and killing them off in droves; after all, look how that turned out.” This was met largely with approval by the more logical groups present; urging that we get to know the natives and coexist peacefully alongside them. The ship’s AI, Marin, interjected with her opinion that peaceful coexistence would be the ideal goal for the colonists. The discussion then moved to how we’d set up our first settlement; to which Marin provided several ideal locations. This done, the decision to set up the first settlement on the surface was reached; and within days, the Cornwallis began shuttling colonists and prefabricated housing components from orbit to the surface. The Vulpine became aware of the encounter with Humanity from the warrior party, and noticed the human colonization attempt within days of starting. The elected head of the Jedufi state, Dehn Fenez, met the new colonists head on – with a hundred of his soldiers.Fenez, Dehn. (2398) The Dawn of A New Era.” New Blenheim Printers, Ltd. Pg. 76. “''Fearing invasion by these technologically superior aliens, I had no choice but to confront them" This second meeting resulted in pandemonium on the part of the human colonists in the process of constructing the first settlement named “New Wolverhampton” (named after a city within the now-disbanded United Kingdom).CMA AI “Marin” (MIL AI 0062-1). CMA ''Cornwallis Ship’s Log''. Unpublished. Entry 254. “''17 March, 2371: Consensus has (finally) been reached among the colonists – as per colonial tradition, the first colonial settlement on New Blenheim will be named after a settlement on Earth. The chosen name was “New Wolverhampton”. Somewhat of a mouthful, in my opinion; but it’s not my place to comment. A platoon of UNSC Marines had also been deployed in the event of hostilities against the settlers on the part of the aboriginal species – sentient or not. CONCEPT: Language acquisition through use of young child; expand and make less obvious inherent morality issues. Culture The Vulpine once had much in the way of unique traditions and customs. However, the vast majority were forgotten and forever lost within 250 years of humanities’ arrival on New Blenheim; due to a mass loss of cultural identity on the part of the Vulpine while adopting human technological and cultural wisdoms. Language Religion Philosophy Technology Gender roles The Vulpine were unique in the regards Ethnicity War The Vulpine viewed war as a means to settle disputes over sovereignty, territory, resources or other issues when diplomacy failed. Due to Humanity’s intervention, the Vulpine only developed knowledge of warfare equivalent to 14th century Europe. Contact with Humans and the efficiency of the Human military system was adopted by the Vulpine militaries Society, Government, and Politics Trade and Economics References